


The sky sure is dull

by who_is_mattatatatat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Can't do it, Depression, Other, depressed reader, hint of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_is_mattatatatat/pseuds/who_is_mattatatatat
Summary: Sometimes we feel like garbage. Other times we feel numb .And sometimes we feel absolutely nothing.It may not seem like it but two skeletons really want to help you out and feel better.





	The sky sure is dull

**Author's Note:**

> Some one shot I've been working on slowly for awhile.

'What does...this matter?' You thought as you stared at the television from the kitchen. Papyrus was watching a re-run of last weeks soap opera staring, who else, but Mettaton. His love, who was some lion in a blue dress, was trapped away in a tower far away and Mettaton was trying to save him from many strange foes. It was pretty stupid but Papyrus liked it so you guessed it wasn't all too annoying. Papyrus glaced at you and smiled when he caught you watching.

"Human! Do you wish to join me in watching Mettaton perform?" He asked. He always had a funny way of speaking but you never addressed it. In fact, you rarely spoke at all. You shook your head.

Awhile ago the brothers had found a small white board and an erase marker, from the dump, for you to write on since you didn't know sign language. Sans seemed to know it but realized that you didn't after you didn't reply and stared at him strangely. He found you could respond verbally but not often and responded with simple and small gestures.

'I think I'm gonna go for a walk.' You wrote down and handed it to him. He simply nodded and handed it back.

"Well, make sure you stay safe." He said and turned back to the TV.

'He's pretty engrossed in that show. If I was gone he would probably drown himself in every episode of every show Mettaton has ever made..I'm not sure if he'd miss me or not. Most likely not.' You thought as you left the house, the board in one hand and the marker behind your ear. It probably sounded a very solemn or melancholy to other people but you thought it as a curious question and not a morbidly sad one.

You headed to Grillbys on the split, and reckless, second thought of ; 'I could use a drink..'. You had been in a few times but you never came alone. When you entered you noticed Sans wasn't there. This which was odd to you since he usually was. You didn't know where else he could be. You climbed the stool at the bar where he sat. You slid the white board towards Grillby as he came to you.

'Hello. Is Sans not with you today?' Grillby wrote and passed it back. This was how it usually was. You shook your head. 

'Where is he?' He wrote. You shook your head.

'Can I have a drink?' You wrote down after erasing his with your palm.

'Of what?' He didn't erase and wrote below yours. You paused thinking.

'Do you know what a White Russian is?' Grillby shook his head. You breathed out a hum. Sure, you could hum but it took quite some effort. No sound came out now. 'Do you have whisky?' Grillby nodded.

'Why?' He wrote down when he came back with your small glass. You shook your head and took the marker away tucking it behind your ear. Grillby made a familiar facial expression when Sans would come in for a drink. You couldn't place it though. Sans would drink too much and it never ended well.

When he slid you your drink you finished it surprisingly fast which made Grillby stare at you wide eyed. You ignored his stare and place 5G down on the counter knowing that the drink cost less than that. You met his eyes for a second then quickly turned around and left. You didn't want to see his concerned face. You didn't want to see any concern on anyones face.

When you exited all of the restaurants warmth was swept away by the snowy wind. It made you shiver but you tried to convince yourself it wasn't that bad. You had gotten used to the weather of Snowdin and knew you'd adjust in a few minutes. You turned right and headed to the woods near the Ruins. You wanted to stay there for awhile and try to sort some nasty thoughts out.

While walking some waved at you aww you who walked by you. You didn't remember everyone's name and couldn't tell unless engaged in a fight. You hadn't fought anyone in a long time. A few of them did seem to remember your name though.

Once you past the small bridge that Papyrus had tried to make to capture humans you turned into the woods. You knew Alphys had set up tons of cameras all over the Underground but didn't go as far to scatter some deep into the woods. You secretly thanked her for this even though it was unintentional. No one found it necessary to put cameras all the way out here.

'This feels better.' You thought. The wind was blocked by the many trees clumped together. You liked the sound and crunch of the snow under your feet and smiled softly. If there were dead leafs it would be even better but the trees never produced any. It was a lot better than Hotland in your opinion. Hotland was louder than here and the constant sound of the bubbling lava below made you nervous.

Your phone buzzed a few times. Alphys let you keep the phone she made you and at your request took out the jetpack gadget. You took it out of your coat pocket and opened it.

" 5 new text messages from Sans "

'Shit'. You frowned.

"hey (y/n). where are you at?"

"paps just told me you went for a walk. i bet your at grillbys huh? see you there then.'

"so you aren't at grillbys...he said you ordered a drink then left? i didn't even knew you drank."

"you've been gone for awhile. i know you aren't a fan of hotland so you aren't there."

"hey seriously. where are you?"

You pressed your hand against your face trying not to groan. You had no choice but to answer him. He'd blow up your phone and then have everyone you know text you like crazy. You sighed and began to text back.

"Walking around" You sent that.

"but where are you?" He texted back almost immediately.

"Snowdin"

"i havent seen you anywhere."

"I haven't seen you either"

"you okay?"

You began to reply but something stopped you. Something was calling for you to look towards the "sky". The ceilings were so high up that it didn't seem like it could possibly end. All you were met with was the endless grey and white 'sky'. It all seemed so peaceful and so beautiful. It was snowing too lightly for it to cover you but it did dusted your clothes slightly.

You couldn't explain how or why but somehow you were laying down on your back, your eyes still wondering aimlessly around the sky. It was only till your phone began to buzz that you realized this. You blindly reached around in the snow for your phone until you found it.

"(y/n)?"

"youre kinda worrying paps and i. do you know how long its been since you left?"

Actually, no. You didn't know. You looked at the time and blinked. 20:00? You could have sworn that it was maybe 16:30. Maybe even 17:00. But not this late.

"Sorry. I lost track of time"

"what do you mean? (y/n), where are you so i can take you home."

"I'll walk back myself"

You rolled over and slowly pushed yourself up. You noticed that your skin was fairly pale and that you were indeed cold. You hadn't felt cold while lying in the snow nor when you were walking around. You noticed you were shaking as though you were cold.

Sans texted again.

"tell me"

You shook your head, tucked your phone in your coats pocket, and began to walk back home. It took around 15 minutes to get back to the main part of Snowdin from the Ruins. You guessed maybe you'd get back in less time since you didn't go out all the way. You could feel the phone vibrating against your hand, texts coming from Sans one after another.

'He has good intentions...He has..good intentions..' You tried to reason with yourself. Just because you didn't respond back didn't mean he had anything to worry about. You internally screamed when the ringer went off. It was probably Papyrus forgetting you don't speak often and trying to call anyways in a worried panic. You ignored the call until the phone stopped buzzing all together. You pulled it out, pushed the power button, waited for it to turn on, and smiled softly. It must have died. Your face relaxed and you slowed down your pace. Something inside you made you feel like you shouldn't go home. That maybe...you didn't want to go home. Why did you like feel this? You knew you had to get home though.

When you finally did get home you fumbled around with the keys, your numb hands making it a little difficult to unlock the door. Figures out that you didn't need to unlock it because the door suddenly flew open and caught you off guard.

"OH HUMAN!" It was Papyrus who opened the door so quickly. He quickly scooped you up into a hug and carried you inside. "YOU DID NOT RESPOND TO MY CALL. NOR SANS TEXTS."

You wouldn't have guessed that they would get worried about you. It have you a sliver of hope before a familiar weight crushed it and settled into your chest.

"P-ppphone..dead." Your voice came out weak and soft.

"YOUR PHONE DIED?!" Papyrus cried out. "THAT IS WHY YOU DID NOT RESPOND. BECAUSE YOU COULD NOT!"

"you gave us quite a scare." Sans spoke from the couch.

You looked down at the floor trying to avoid both of their faces. You shook your head silently and held up your hands as an apology. Papyrus plopped you down on the couch and sat on the ground facing you.

"where'd your board go?" Sans asked. You patted yourself down trying to find it. "damn. did you loose it?"

You looked over to him and nodded. You must have looked very guilty because his facial expression softened and he wrapped an arm around you.

"its fine. i bet alphys can make you one if she doesnt have one already."

"He's right. You needn't worry about it. Besides, we have pen and paper in the mean time. Where have you been?" Papyrus folded his arms over your thighs and leaned on them.

You pointed downwards trying to indicate you didn't leave town. Papyrus must have got this for he nodded.

"You worried us greatly. I thought you might've gotten lost or..or maybe hurt." Papyrus looked to his brother than you. You averted his gaze preferring to look at the couches arm instead.

Your body suddenly shook and the strong feeling of tears hit you. You didn't want to cry. Crying only made things worse than anything else and you couldn't handle crying in front of them. Papyrus leaned away and looked at you worriedly.

"hey, woah, are you about to cry?" Sans held you closer to his body trying to comfort you somehow.

You shook you head quickly and tried to push him away. At first he was reluctant, his grip tightening on you, but the more you struggled to get away the less his grip became. Papyrus's hands were hovering over your legs nervously. He was unsure what to do.

You wiped your face on the inside collar of your shirt and sniffed strongly.

"Bat..thrr..rroom." You managed to push the words out and stood up.

"Oh..okay." Papyrus scooted away a few feet for you to get up. You stood up and started towards your bedroom door.

Sans cupped one hand next to his mouth and called; "We're here for you! If you need anything tell us."

Without looking back you simply nodded and went into your room.

Your "room" was actually what used to be the shed. The actual house was only two bedroom and for awhile that left you on the couch. One day you proposed to turn the shed into a room for a place to stay. The brothers agreed upon it and after a week if was done. The walls were insulated now, there was a small hallway that lead into the dinning room, also new, a queen sized bed, a nightstand, a dresser with an alarm clock, lights, and a lock on both doors. You decided to keep the main original door just in case. It just dawned on you that you should've used that door and not the main house door.

"Whatever." You breathed out. You opened the drawers and pulled out what looked like pajamas and changed into those. Once you did you threw the dirty ones in a "laundry basket" you bought. It looked like a giant metal paper trash can but oh well.

With a heavy sigh you turned out the lights and climbing into bed. Why not go to sleep early. You had the day off so why not.

"Night." You breathed out to no one as you allowed sleep to slowly take you.


End file.
